Comment Harry se fit encore avoir par un portoloin
by Epayss
Summary: Un match de Quidditch, un Vif d'Or ensorcelé, et Harry et Cho se retrouvent projetés dans un endroit où il vaut mieux ne pas rester trop longtemps...


Auteurs : Amarante, Ona Balbuzard et Epayss, chacune ayant écrit un court passage du texte en alternance.

Couples : Harry/Cho et aussi un peu Lucius/Voldie.

Voilà ce que ça donne quand on fait une soirée entre copines…

Ou comment Harry se fit (encore) avoir par le coup du portoloin 

Harry aperçut un éclair doré dans un des buts. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers le Vif-d'Or. L'attrapeur adverse, Cho Chang, l'avait vu elle aussi elle fonçait droit vers Harry. Elle avait oublié que c'était le vif d'or qu'il fallait attraper et pas Harry. Au dernier moment, elle se reprit et tendit la main vers la petite balle dorée. Harry tendait aussi la sienne, de toutes ses forces… Leur main à tous deux se refermèrent sur la petite balle dorée, en même temps. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent encerclant la balle volante alors que la voix de Lee Jordan retentissait dans le stade : « et le vif d'or est attrapé par… Har… Cho… euhhhh ».

Mais quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Harry et Cho ressentirent la même surprise, tandis qu'un invisible crochet les tirait au niveau du nombril, et dans une dernière secousse le stade autour d'eux disparut.  

Ils réapparurent au-dessus d'un vieux cimetière que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Cho lâcha le vif d'Or, mais Harry le garda dans sa main pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. En l'abscence de commandement, les balais descendirent doucement pour se poser parmi les tombes.

Une voix sifflante et horriblement  horrible s'éleva derrière lui : « lucius, mais… mon chou… tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu avais un portoloin… c'est un cadeau d'anniv ? tu es adorable, c'est pour ça que je suis avec toi ! Alors, tu m'offres qui ? »

En voyant Harry et Cho pétrifiés, Voldemort poussa un petit cri de joie et, excité comme un gamin, se mit à battre des mains. Harry se ressaisit et s'enfuit en courant, entraînant Cho par la main. Ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit de garder leurs balais, et dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de sortilèges, ils s'envolèrent. Ils montèrent haut, plus haut que jamais, s'enfoncèrent dans les nuages et ressurgirent dans un ciel bleu, mais glacial, parmi des moutonnements de vapeur d'eau.

« Harry… murmura Cho. Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé? »

« On a été transporté devant Voldemort.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous a laissé nous échapper, on dirait qu'il n'était pas en forme… »

« Il… sort avec ce Lucius ? C'est dégoûtant ! »

« Eh oui, ainsi sont faits les Malefoy… » dit doctement Harry. 

« Quoi ? Drago est gay ? » s'horrifia Cho. » Comment tu le sais ? »

« Heu… » fit Harry qui n'avait pas envie de raconter ses aventures à tout le monde (et surtout pas à Cho). « Et toi ? » dit-il pour briser ce silence gênant.

« QUOI ?? »

Harry se rendit, mais trop tard, compte de son erreur. 

« Euh nan nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…., » bafouilla-t-il, « je te demandais juste si tu avais quelqu'un dans ton cœur en ce moment ? Un p'tit ami ? »

Un fin nuage lui coupa la vue (et oui ils volaient très très haut). Lorsque sa vue se précisa de nouveau, il vit le regard gêné de Cho alors qu'elle disait :

« Un p'tit ami non. Mais quelqu'un sur le cœur, ohh oui. » 

Harry s'apprêtait à demander qui c'était quand ils entendirent un sifflement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, et virent surgir d'un nuage Voldemort sur son balai volant. Sa capuche flottait dans le vent, et il semblait s'amuser, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry et Cho.

« Venez venez petit cadeau d'anniversaire.» marmonnait-il, l'air complètement gâteux.

Les deux ados démarrèrent au quart de tour et filèrent dans les nuages. Ils entendaient Voldemort qui les suivait, murmurant de petites phrases sadiques, du genre : « petits petits petits ! venez mes petits ! Tonton Voldy ne va pas vous faire de mal ! »

« Par là ! » cria Cho en virant à droite. Ils effectuèrent un demi-tour tandis que Voldemort fonçait tout droit, les dépassant dans le brouillard du nuage. Harry et Cho se mirent alors à filer en direction opposée, le plus rapidement possible. Malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Harry s'autorisa une remarque :

« Tu as vu comment il se comporte ? On dirait un gosse. »

Cho approuva, mais ne désirait pas trop débattre là-dessus maintenant. 

Tous deux semblaient avoir distancé Voldemort. En tout cas ils n'entendaient plus sa voix stridente. Ils descendirent sous les nuages et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient revenus au cimetière. Là, Lucius attendait patiemment le retour de son « amant ». Ils descendirent à sa rencontre, lancèrent un expelliarmus pour le désarmer de sa baguette, puis s'approchèrent. Lucius croisa les bras, une expression sereine sur le visage, comme si deux baguettes pointées sur lui ne lui faisaient pas peur le moins du monde.

« Oui ? se moqua-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ? »

« Te tu… » commença Harry, mais il fut interrompu :

« Nous, rien, dit Cho. Mais vous, vous allez réensorceler immédiatement ce Vif-d'Or pour nous renvoyer chez nous ! »

Lucius hocha la tête, moqueur, mais les deux baguettes braquées sur sa gorge ne lui laissaient guère le choix. Il prit alors la petite balle magique et se livra à un rituel compliqué. Puis il la relâcha.

« Malheureusement pour vous, je crois que vous allez devoir la rattraper ! »

Harry lui envoya un Expelliarmus à bout portant pour se venger, et les deux Attrapeurs décollèrent à la poursuite de la balle. En absence de Cognards et des autres joueurs, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Mais le but était de l'attraper tous les deux en même temps. Harry eut la bonne idée de jeter un « immobilis » à la balle et ainsi ils purent la capturer facilement. Au moment où ils posaient la main sur le Vif d'Or, ils virent Voldemort revenir à toute vitesse vers eux, mais trop tard. Le portoloin les emporta. 

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce sombre, garnie d'étagères contenant des dizaines de livres de magie noire. Un unique canapé et une table basse trônaient au milieu, et un feu à moitié éteint faisait danser des ombres inquiétantes sur les livres. De toute évidence, Harry et Cho n'étaient pas revenu à Poudlard. Par terre, il y avait un immense tapis vert et argenté, où des serpents s'entrelaçaient.

« On serait pas… chez les Malefoy ? » se demanda Harry.

« Tu crois ? » s'inquiéta Cho en se serrant un peu plus près de Harry.

« Mais oui… qu'est ce qu'on est bête… » marmonna Harry en se frappant le crâne avec son poing « on ne peut transplaner à Poudlard… Hermione me l'a assez répété, qu'est ce que je suis c… »

Cho l'interrompit : « Tu te plaindras plus tard… il s'agit de sortir d'ici… Mr Malefoy va sûrement se ramener. » A cet instant, un elfe de maison entrebâilla la porte de la salle dans laquelle  Harry et Cho étaient arrivés.

« Maître est déjà de retour ? »

Cho allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Harry lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il espérait discret, et s'avança avec assurance vers l'elfe.

« Ton Maître n'est pas là, misérable créature, mais il nous a envoyés. Il a besoin de toute urgence d'un objet qui se trouve dans son bureau. Conduis-nous-y immédiatement. »

L'elfe pencha la tête de côté, perplexe. 

« Mon… Maître vous a envoyé ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même, Monsieur ? »

Harry maudit intérieurement l'intelligence (relative) de la  bestiole. Il avait espéré que l'elfe n'aurait pas plus de soupçons qu'une théière face à une casserole d'eau bouillante.

« Mais, arrête donc de perdre du temps, stupide créature ! s'exclama-t-il pour gagner du temps. Tu oublies ton rang ! Obéis, un point c'est tout, ou la colère de ton maître sera terrible ! »

« Oui, oui, seigneur ! gémit l'elfe, et il se précipita dans un couloir obscur, se marchant sur les orteils pour se punir au passage.

Le petit être les conduisit à travers un long dédale de couloirs sombres et après avoir monté un escalier aussi grand qu'il était luxueux, il arrivèrent devant une porte fermée magiquement. L'elfe l'ouvrit, Harry et Cho y entrèrent, et il referma la porte derrière eux en les laissant seuls. Le bureau était aussi grand que la bibliothèque qu'ils avaient « visité ». Un grand bureau avec une multitude de tiroirs leur faisait face. Ils le contournèrent, examinèrent ses contours en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de protection. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? » murmura Cho, un peu perdue.

« Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait faire vite pour trouver un moyen de retourner à Poudlard, sinon… »

« …Mr Malefoy va arriver, ça c'est sûr. » termina Cho.

Harry ouvrit un premier tiroir, rempli de feuilles, de dossiers en tout genre, concernant l'école, le Ministère, rien de très important. Ce serait bien s'ils trouvaient un peu de poudre de cheminette. Mais Harry doutait qu'un homme aussi important et riche s'amuse à conserver de la poudre de cheminette dans son bureau. 

Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un bruit soudain interrompit leurs recherches. Une chouette aux plumes grises s'agitait dans sa cage, manifestant sa présence en picorant les barreaux de fer. 

« Un message ! s'exclama Cho. On pourrait envoyer un message à Dumbledore, il serait au courant que Mr Malefoy nous séquestre… »  Tout en parlant elle attrapa une feuille qui reposait sur le bureau d'ébène. Harry, lui, saisit une plume et le pot d'encre. Alors qu'Harry ouvrait la fenêtre pour laisser échapper l'oiseau, la poignée de la pièce s'abaissa doucement.

Cho se serra contre Harry, et malgré la situation catastrophique, celui-ci s'en réjouit. Mais la poignée se releva aussitôt et personne ne poussa la porte.

En revanche, une voix trop bien connue résonna derrière la porte.

« Flumsy, tu as laissé entrer des gens ? Père n'autorise personne à pénétrer dans son bureau, tu le sais ! »

« Oui, petit maître ! Excusez-moi ! Excusez-moi ! »

Puis Drago Malefoy poussa la porte. 

« Mais… » eut-il seulement le temps de dire, pendant que Harry et Cho lui rentraient dedans à vitesse grand V et se précipitaient dans le couloir.

« Flumsy ! Arrête-les ! »

Il y eût un éclair bleu et Harry tomba à terre. Cho continua à courir sur deux mètres, avant d'être touchée à son tour.

Ils se réveillèrent dans une cellule sombre et étriquée. Harry fit un bond de côté en découvrant qu'il était serré tout contre Cho.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous a assommé ? » bafouilla celle-ci, tremblante de peur.

« Les elfes de maison ont de grands pouvoirs », expliqua amèrement Harry. « Il nous a bien eut. Je suppose que Mr Malefoy savait que ça finirait comme ça, quand il nous a envoyés ici. On s'est fait avoir en beauté. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » demanda Cho.

« Je sais pas. Je suppose qu'il faut attendre les secours. » 

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux enchaînés dans la prison personnelle des Malefoys, Harry se sentait particulièrement calme, peut-être parce que Cho était enchaînée à lui, peut-être parce qu'il sentait son agréable parfum. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Cho se sentait aussi très bien à ses côtés, bien qu'elle tremblât un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Leurs têtes à tous les deux se tournèrent en même temps, rapprochant dangereusement leurs bouches l'une de l'autre. Aucune voix ne se faisait entendre. Si près l'un de l'autre, ils entendaient leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Soudain, un sorcier en robe noire surgit dans la prison. C'était Drago Malefoy. Un sourire sardonique s'étalait sur son visage trop pâle.

« Potter et Cho Chang, ensemble dans mon manoir, comme c'est étrange… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Malefoy ! » cracha Harry. « Tu devrais être en cours. »

« Si tu avais de meilleurs yeux, tu aurais remarqué que je n'étais pas là depuis déjà quelques jours. Notre Maître nous a appelés, alors je suis venu. »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale… » commença Cho.

« … Mangemort ? » continua Malefoy. « Alors maintenant la Serdaigle se rebelle ? Comme c'est mignon. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? » demanda Harry.

« Moi ? Rien. Mais mon Père ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, et peut-être pas tout seul. »

« Détache-nous, Drago ! » ordonna Cho.

Harry fut surpris par son assurance.

« Pff ! » fit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. « Libère-toi toi-même ! »  Sur un dernier sourire sadique, il quitta la cellule. 

Alors que la clé tournait encore paresseusement dans la serrure, Harry se tourna vers Cho, fixant ses yeux si profonds. 

« Cho… » prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque . Des pleurs sillonnaient les joues de la belle Serdaigle. 

« Cho… je sais pas si c'est le moment mais… »

Il s'arrêta, des sons étouffés provenaient de derrière la porte. Le bruit des pas de Drago s'éloignant était doublé par le bruit de l'approche d'une autre personne. « Sûrement Mr Malefoy qui revient, son chou va être ravi… »

Les bruits de pas avaient aussi frappé Cho mais son regard resta ancré dans les yeux verts de Harry, comme si elle tirait quelque force de ce lien visuel. Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages, leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour finalement s'embrasser. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu d'autres occasions que celle-ci pour se déclarer leur amour.

« Je t'aime Harry. » murmura Cho quand ils cessèrent de s'embrasser.

« Moi aussi, Cho. » Harry essaya tant bien que mal de l'entourer de ses bras, mais les liens étaient trop serrés pour qu'il se livre à cette activité. 

Soudain, des voix se firent entendre. Il y avait celle de Drago… et une autre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Drago ? »

« Rien, Mère. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce sont les affaires du Maître, pas les vôtres. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

Drago contourna sa mère et ses pas ne se firent bientôt plus entendre. Mais ceux de Narcissa Malefoy se rapprochèrent, bien décidée à voir ce que cachait son fils. Elle arriva devant la prison, mais ne fut pas très surprise de voir les deux sorciers, attachés l'un à l'autre. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et semblait contrariée. Elle soupira :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? » demanda-t-elle sans pour autant s'adresser à Harry ou Cho.

En moins d'une seconde, toute une histoire se créa dans la tête d'Harry . Mme Malefoy n'avait pas l'air très au courant des agissements de son mari et il était peut être possible de gagner sa cause. Après avoir lancé un regard confiant à Cho, il prit une petite voix effrayée et s'adressa à Narcissa :

« S'il vous plaît … nous n'avons rien fait… nous ne sommes que de simples sorciers… »

« Mais vos parents sont moldus, c'est ça ? » répondit la mère de Drago, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Oui… » dit Cho d'un ton timide. Elle avait compris le jeu de Harry et celui-ci lui fut reconnaissant de l'aide qu'elle lui apportait. 

Mme Malefoy soupira, pleine de colère, exprimant sa pensée à haute voix : « Ah, elles sont belles les affaires du _Maître_… J'imagine que vous êtes là pour son plaisir, pour assouvir ses pulsions sadiques. Et Drago et Mr Malefoy ne me révèlent rien, même la présence de simples otages… On me méprise donc totalement. »

Elle reporta son regard et son attention sur les deux captifs.

« Quand avez vous été capturés ? » dit-elle d'une voix pleine nouvelle volonté.

« Hier, mentit Harry, en fait on faisait des courses dans l'allée de Traverse et là on s'est retrouvé dans une ruelle sombre… »

« L'Allée des Embrumes ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. On était juste en train de se balader quand on a vu des Mangemorts nous entourer. Ils nous ont désarmé de notre baguette et il y a Mr Malefoy et Vous-Savez-Qui qui sont arrivés. Ils se tenaient par la main, ça nous a paru bizarre, et ils s'appelaient « mon chou » et « mon canard en sucre ». Ils nous ont regardé, et ont dit à leurs Mangemorts de nous emmener ici, pour qu'ils s'amusent. »

« Vous dîtes que mon mari et Lui sont ensembles ? »

« Oui, c'est bien une des seules choses qu'on a compris. »

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Harry avait touché un point sensible, il avait réussi à la mettre en colère. 

« Ainsi, c'est ça qu'il me cachait depuis si longtemps ? J'en ai marre de leurs cachotteries, et de leurs missions secrètes. J'en ai marre de tous ces gens qu'il ramène chez nous pour les torturer. Cette fois-ci, s'en est de trop. Je vais vous libérer, et vous fuirez avant qu'il ne revienne. »

Harry et Cho eurent à peine le temps de réaliser leur veine, que la mère de Drago s'affairait déjà à les détacher. En se relevant, Harry poussa discrètement une mèche de cheveux pour dissimuler sa cicatrice. Il ne fallait pas être reconnu, sinon les choses pourraient tourner autrement… Harry étendit ses muscles endoloris en regardant par le petit soupirail du cachot. Un rire le prit : dans le ciel, Malefoy junior chevauchait son balai et venait de rater en beauté sa feinte de Wronski, terminant sur le gazon, ses dents râclant la terre pour se ralentir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura Cho, surprise par l'hilarité d'Harry. La vision de Drago assailli par les gnomes de jardin lui expliqua cette attitude. Elle rit également, et passant son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, elle dit dans un souffle :

« Allez, viens, Narcissa est déjà dans le couloir… »

Les deux sorciers la suivirent jusqu'au bureau de Mr Malefoy. Elle présenta un pot rempli d'une poudre orange flamboyant, et leur désigna d'un geste la cheminée, apparemment encore trop énervée pour parler. 

Mais Harry n'y alla pas tout de suite, il venait de songer à un petit détail.

« Heu, Madame ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut récupérer nos balais et nos baguettes magiques ? » demanda Harry en prenant un air totalement perdu.

« Oh, j'avais complètement oublié. »

Elle sortit de la pièce quelques secondes et revint avec leurs affaires, et le Vif d'Or.

« Tenez. »

« Merci. » répondirent en chœur les deux sorciers.

Puis ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cheminée, après y avoir jeté de la poudre évidemment, et Harry articula cette fois correctement : « Les Trois Balais ». Aussitôt, tout se mit à tourner. Harry et Cho se tinrent fermement la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés.

Quand enfin les cheminées cessèrent de défiler devant eux, ils se retrouvèrent bel et bien dans le bar des Trois Balais.

Ils en sortirent le plus discrètement possible, enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent vers Poudlard.

Ils volèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch, l'endroit où ils seraient probablement attendu le plus. Quand ils arrivèrent au-dessus du stade, ils remarquèrent qu'il était vide et seuls quelques professeurs étaient restés sur le terrain. Un peu gênés, il atterrirent devant ceux-ci.

Rogue vint au-devant d'eux :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, Potter ! » rugit-il.

« On a transplané avec un portoloin. » résuma Harry, étonné de l'accueil qu'on leur faisait.

Cho regarda autour d'elle et fit remarquer que Dumbledore était absent.

« Mais évidemment qu'il n'est pas là ! » s'emporta Rogue.

« Mais calmez-vous, professeur. » intervint Mac Gonagall. « Ils viennent sûrement d'affronter des épreuves épuisantes, il faut les ménager. »

« Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là ? » répéta Harry.

« Nous venions juste de faire sortir les élèves du stade quand une chouette est arrivée, venant apparemment de vous deux. Alors maintenant, le professeur Dumbledore et une équipe du Ministère sont partis vous chercher au manoir des Malefoys ! »

FIN


End file.
